A Warrior's Heart
by MarbleTabby
Summary: An army from across the sea threatens Mossflower and slaughters a large population of otters. A small group survives the attack, and must rush to Redwall to warn them. Will the red fortress fall to the army of a wolf king?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is my first fanfic. Hope everyone likes it. First chapter: basically just introducing main characters.**_

_**I do not own Redwall.**_

* * *

A Warrior's Heart

Chapter One

The summer sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky. The vast green treetops of Mossflower Woods rippled in the breeze. Below, the banks at the fork of a stream buzzed with activity. Two otter clans had met up with one another. They were both headed to the seashore for the Hullabaloo, an otter celebration held every fourth summer. Clans all across Mossflower would follow streams and rivers to the sea for a celebration that could last for a few days, or until autumn.

The majority of the otters were setting up camp. The two clan leaders, Vanthur Stormriver and Garad Rainwake sat reliving old times and watching the younger otters. A group of maids sat on the riverbank ogling the young males, who were wrestling, sparring, and generally showing off in the shallows of the river. One ottermaid sat apart from the others, not really doing much of anything.

Vanthur and Garad mainly kept their attention on the males in the river.  
"That son o'yours has gotten pretty good since the last time I saw 'im," Garad said, watching as a big otter flipped two opponents into the middle of the river.  
"Aye, I'm one of the few who can still beat Theo one on one," Vanthur said, "The others are older warriors with years of experience. Hullo, what's this?" the ottermaid sitting by herself had come over and stepped up as Theo Stormriver's next challenger. Garad laughed.  
"That's Pippin Floodgale. She doesn't look it, but I've seen her beat some that were twice her size. She's got a true warrior's heart. C'mon, mate. I wanna see this up close."

Theo looked down at his tiny opponent. Her dark eyes stared back at him, determined and unafraid. Theo shook his head and turned to leave.  
"No," he said.  
"What's the matter, Stormriver? Afraid of somebeast half your size?" One of the Rainwake otters jeered. Theo whirled around to face the speaker.  
"I will not fight a maid," he said.  
"Really," Pippin said. She punched Theo in the stomach, causing him to double over. She then spun around and caught him in the back of the knees with her rudder-like tail. Theo fell forward, and Pippin jumped on his back and dunked him under the water. She held him under for a few seconds, and then released him.  
"Why not?" she asked. Theo stood up, shaking water from his face.  
"It's not the way I was raised," he said, looking up at his father on the riverbank.  
"I think this time you should make an exception," Vanthur said with a grin.

Word quickly spread around the otter camp that Theo Stormriver was fighting a _girl. _Otters of all ages crowded the riverbank. Many members of the Stormriver tribe laughed at the tiny otter going up against their chieftain's son, while Rainwake otters grinned and nodded knowingly at each other.

Jeers and bets were called out between the two clans, and encouragement to the two opponents circling each other in the shallows.  
"There aint no way your maid can get the best of Theo!"  
"Don't be too sure. I'll wager me best knife that Pippin wins!"  
"C'mon Theo! You can win this in thirty seconds!"  
"Don't worry about anythin' Pip. You've taken on three of us at once!"

Theo was trying to figure out the best way to beat his opponent without hurting her. Or making her cry. Pippin, on the other hand, had analyzed Theo while he was sparring with the other otters. She knew his style. She also knew that she could use her size to her advantage. She was a smaller target, harder to hit. Also, regrettably, Theo would probably be going easy on her.

As they slowly circled each other, Pippin realized that Theo was not going to make the first move. Quick as lightning, she kicked out and hit him in the knee, then moved to elbow him in the stomach. She did pretty much the same thing she had done before, jumping on Theo and dunking him under the water. Theo realized this just in time, and when Pippin jumped on his back, he pitched forward to flip her over his head. He didn't count on Pippin still holding on to his neck, and ended up falling in the shallows as well.

Theo finally realized that this was a serious opponent, and from that moment on was going to treat her as such. Pippin and Theo both rose from the water and went at each other with everything they had.

The two young otters were equally matched. Neither one was going to admit defeat until they could no longer stand to retaliate. Over half an hour had gone by before the two chieftains had this thought. By this time, both Theo and Pippin were letting their attacks and blocks get slow and sluggish.  
"I think we'd better stop this fight, before one of 'em collapses of exhaustion or something," Vanthur whispered.  
"Aye, mate. I agree," Garad replied quickly.

The chieftains splashed into the river and stood between pippin and Theo.  
"Hold it right there you two, this 'as gone on long enough! We're callin' it a tie." Vanthur said. The clans applauded the two weary fighters, and most went back to whatever they had been doing before the fight. Soon all that remained were the two chieftains, the original group of otters who had been sparring, and the ottermaids who had been watching since before the fight.  
"Listen up!" Garad said, addressing the entire group, "Why don't all o' ye take a break from this. I think the river gets real calm up ahead. Take some nets and lines and try to catch fish and watershrimp for supper tonight."  
"Oh, and pick some fresh hotroot if ye see any!" Vanthur added. Hotroot was a plant commonly used in otter's foods. Their favourite was shrimp n' hotroot soup. Most creatures can't stand the spiciness of hotroot, but otters love it.

The young otters bounded ashore to get their nets and fishing lines. It wasn't long before all of them, maids included, were making their way downriver. Pippin was walking by herself, listening to the chatter of the others. Specifically, she was listening to, and rolling her eyes at, the other maids crooning about how strong or good looking or talented someone was.

Theo suddenly appeared at her side.  
"Um, hey," he said.  
"Hi," Pippin replied shyly. She didn't have many friends, and not many other otters her age actually talked to her.  
"We sort of started off on the wrong paw," Theo said, "I was wondering if we could start over." Pippin shrugged.  
"I'm Theo Stormriver," he said, holding out a paw. Pippin took it and they shook.  
"Pippin Floodgale. Nice to meet you."  
"You're really good at fightin', you know?" Theo said.

Pippin was surprised at his compliment, and couldn't think of a reply, so she just stayed quiet and let Theo continue.  
"You would be good on a warrior crew," he said.  
"I want to join the crew," Pippin said "but Garad is against maids fighting."  
"Aye, my father's the same way," Theo said, "What do your parents think?"  
"They both died when I was young. My aunt raised me. But she doesn't like me fighting either. I keep hoping that Garad will make an exception and let me join, but I don't think he ever will," Pippin said sadly.  
"Aw, chin up, matey," Theo said, lightly punching Pippin's shoulder, "Mayhap things'll change in yer favour."

* * *

_**Please review! I'll probably only keep going if people think it's good.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Another main character introduced. Those who like it so far, thanks for reading!**_

* * *

On the rolling waves of the Western Sea, a ship was making its way to land. It was a corsair ship, but the members of the vermin crew weren't really corsairs. They did not mean to just sail the seas and attack ships or coastal villages for loot. Those things were just bonuses for them. These vermin were on a mission.

They came from a country far to the North, where they lived under the rule of the wolf king Faernor. Woodlanders lived there too, also under the wolf's rule. Woodlanders and vermin lived in an agreement. The woodlanders were farmers, peasants. They paid taxes to the vermin that owned the sector of land. These vermin lords were high in status. Most of them were currently, or had previously been a member of the king's army. There were also vermin peasants, who also had to pay taxes, but they were still at a higher status than the woodlanders. The vermin peasants were more likely to own shops or businesses in the villages.

Word came to this Northern land of a fortress in the country Mossflower. It was said that the fortress was invincible, and that it couldn't be taken over by any vermin horde. There were stories about those who had tried and failed. Cluny the Scourge, Damug Warfang, Swartt Sixclaw, and many others. Faernor thought that his army could be the one to finally take over Redwall. For a while, anyway. Doubt began to take over his mind and thoughts of the great red fortress eventually slipped away.

Thoughts of Redwall returned, however, when a problem arose. Rikar Crevan, a commander in the king's army, had recently been causing some trouble. He started questioning the rule of the king. Why did they stay in one place? There was an infinite amount of land surrounding the kingdom. Why not take it over, expand the kingdom?

Faernor knew that the land surrounding his kingdom was mostly inhabited by rebel woodlanders. They could get help from just about anywhere, and overtake the king's forces. This didn't stop Rikar from pushing a mutiny within the army. Aside from being handsome and smart, the fox was the youngest commander the army had ever had. Rikar was liked by all, and easily gained followers. He soon had a good portion of the army sharing his thirst for power.

The king could see that letting Rikar continue his protest would eventually test his ruling. He had to stop Rikar, but how? Jail or a public punishment would only spark rebellion in the fox's followers. Faernor suddenly thought of the red fortress in the country in the South. He could send Rikar on a mission to take it over. If he succeeded, everyone would be happy. If he failed, he would be out of the king's fur forever.

It had been a stormy winter day when the king summoned Rikar to the palace for a meeting. They met in one of the king's private chambers. A small polished oak table was set up in the middle, with two ornate chairs. The king sat in one and gestured for Rikar to take the other. Some mouse servants came in with trays of roasted woodpigeon, various fruits and cheeses, and fine wine. Rikar eyed it suspiciously. When one of the mice poured wine into their goblets, he reached over and took the one that had been placed in front of Faernor, replacing it with his own.

"Come now, it's not poisoned. Why would I do that to my best commander?" Faernor asked, filling his plate. Rikar followed his example.  
"You c'n never be too careful, yer Majesty, especially when there's rumours goin' around."  
"Rumours? What kind of rumours?" the king asked.  
"Nothin' you need to concern yourself with, Sire. Wot's the occasion fer this here feast?" Rikar replied casually.  
"Well, Rikar, I've been thinking about your ideas of expanding the reach of the kingdom."  
"Really?" Rikar asked, surprised.  
"Aye, but not here," Faernor said.  
"I don't understand yer Majesty."  
"What do you know about Redwall Abbey?" Faernor asked. The fox's eyes brightened at the mention of Redwall.  
"I've heard that the creatures there are rich. There's tons of loot there. Just having the building would be a prize!" he said.  
"Exactly," The king said, "I want that abbey, Rikar."

The fox commander was slightly taken back by his king's request.  
"What does it have to do with me?" he asked.  
"I want you to lead a force across the sea. Go to the country Mossflower and take the fortress. You will be the ruler of Redwall and Mossflower. You can even change the name if you like."  
"Really, yer Majesty? The red abbey'll be mine?" Rikar asked in disbelief.  
"The abbey and all of Mossflower country," Faernor replied, "I take it you accept my offer?"  
"Yes, of course I'll do it!"  
"Make sure you don't go rushing into this, Rikar. I suggest you plan carefully."

Rikar spent the rest of the winter planning and preparing. Food and water supplies were reserved for the journey. He had picked out a ship, and it was being reinforced. Rikar personally picked the hundred and fifty soldiers that were accompanying him. As soon as spring came, and most of the ice had broken up, they set sail to Mossflower.

* * *

_**Please review! If people thing it's good, I'll keep writing!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! Basically developing caracters right now, if the storyline seems a little slow at the moment. Enjoy!  
**Oh, one more thing, I may not be able to publish another chapter for a while. June and July are really busy for my family. We are currently in the middle of preparations for my brother's graduation. We also have a string of celebrations through July, so I'm not sure when I'll have time to write. I promise I will put up chapter 4 as soon as I can!****

**~MarbleTabby**

* * *

Young creatures love having freedom from adults. The otters of the Rainwake and Stormriver tribes were thrilled to be on their fishing trip. It was a chance to get to know each other and make a few close friends before meeting dozens of other tribes at the Hullabaloo. Their laughter mingled with the sound of the river and the songs of the birds.

Pippin and Theo had bonded quickly. Pippin, who never really had many friends, found Theo quite charming and easy to talk to. They had set up their own nets and lines on the river, and were sitting on the bank talking and watching other groups. One group, mad up of three Rainwake and two Stormriver females, was clumsily setting up fishing gear.

Pippin nodded towards one female in the group.  
"That's Variana, she's Garad's daughter."  
Theo chuckled, "One would think that a chieftain's child would know how to set up fishing gear."  
"She's just faking it so that some handsome beast will come and help her," Pippin said, rolling her eyes.  
"Well it looks like it's working," Theo said. He pointed across the river. A Stormriver otter was setting up Variana's gear.  
Theo shook his head, "Let's hope they don't catch anything."

Pippin laughed, and turned her attention to the nets that she and Theo had set up. One of them was jiggling wildly.  
"Oh, look!" she cried, jumping into the river with a splash. Theo followed, and the two of them began wrapping the fish in the net. It didn't take them long, but they once again drew a crowd. As Pippin and Theo hauled the net ashore, the crowd drew in closer. They were eager to see the size of the day's first catch.

It was a monster. Still flopping and thrashing, the catfish was almost as long as Pippin was tall. The otters broke into cheers.  
"Strike me rudder, another 'un that size and we'd have supper _and _tomorrow's breakfast!"  
"Congrats mates! Ye might just set a record!"

Only Variana and her friends seemed unimpressed. The rest of the crowd dispersed to see if their nets and lines held any spoils. Variana came forward as Pippin and Theo were loading their fish into a woven reed basket.  
"Congratulations on that amazing catch, Theo," she said, fluttering her long eyelashes.  
"Thanks. It wasn't just me, though. This is Pippin's catch too," Theo said.  
"She couldn't have done it if you weren't here. Do you really think that she would have been able to get that thing on the bank by herself?" Variana said. Theo could feel Pippin fuming behind him.  
"I think she'd find a way," he replied. Variana glanced back at her friends, and then shrugged.  
"Maybe we can hang out later. You could give us some fishing tips," she said.  
"Maybe," Theo muttered.  
"Great," Variana said, giving a big, fake smile, "See you later, Theo." She turned around, and began walking away.  
"Bye Pipsqueak," she called over her shoulder.

Theo turned to face Pippin.  
"Wow," he said.  
"Can you believe her?" Pippin hissed, "_Maybe you can give us some fishing tips later._" She said, imitating Variana's high-pitched, stuck-up voice. Theo laughed.  
"Just ignore her. Come on, I think one of our other lines might have something on it."

The rest of the afternoon was fairly uneventful. The young Rainwake and Stormriver otters headed back to the camp with their catches. Several otters had caught some good sized fish, but none came near the size of Theo and Pippin's. There were three baskets bursting with watershrimp. The seven or eight youngest otters, who were not far out of dibbunhood, all carried bundles of hotroot, watercress, and wild green onions.

When they arrived the large group went to drop off their hauls at the largest tent, set up as the kitchen. As they were walking away, they heard one of the cooks cry out.  
"GREAT SEASONS OF THE SEVEN SEAS! WHO HAULED _THAT _BEASTIE IN?"

Garad and Vanthur were alerted by the cook's cry, and went to investigate. When they entered the kitchen tend, their admiration of the giant catfish was plain to see.  
"Who _did _bring that one in?" Garad asked.  
"It was Pippin and Theo," an otter called out.  
"Pippin and Theo?" Garad repeated.  
"Yessir, that's our catch," Theo said, stepping forward.  
"Well good for you, m'boy!" Vanthur said, slapping his son's shoulder, "That'll make for good eatin' tonight!"

* * *

**_Please R&R!  
As I said at the top of the page, I am really busy through June and July, so it may be a while before Chapter Four comes out._**

**_Sorry!  
~MarbleTabby_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm Back! Busy busy summer, but things are starting to wind down, so here's chapter 4!_**

* * *

Rikar strolled onto the deck of his ship. The fox made a dashing sight in a light brown tunic and a red cape draped on his shoulders. He walked to the front of the ship and looked out across the water. A faint smudge was on the horizon.  
"Grondil!" Rikar called out. A tall weasel came rushing over and saluted.  
"Commandant," Grondil said, "avez-vous a task for me?"  
Riker pointed, "Do you see that, just to the east?"

Grondil pulled a spyglass from his belt and peered through it.  
"Oui, commandant_._ 'Tis land."  
Rikar nodded, "Good. Tell the crew to let out all the sails and head towards that land. I believe it may be Mossflower."  
Grondil saluted and walked off, calling orders.  
"Ouvrez les voiles! Tournez-vous vers l'est! Vas-y!"

There was a fair wind that carried the ship quickly and smoothly across the waves. Rikar and his Northern soldiers watched eagerly as the smudge on the horizon became larger and clearer. It wasn't long before Grondil, with his spyglass, could see the land clearly enough to describe it.

"I see mostly cliffs, commandant. Zey h'appear to 'ave des caverns. Caves. Zere is some forest, at ze top of some of ze cliffs. Zere also is probably un ruisseau nearby, non?"  
Rikar nodded. "Caves, forest, an' a stream, eh?" He turned to the rest of his army.  
"We'll pull in off the shore and send out a squad in a dinghy. They can check it out; see if there is anyone around." The soldiers murmured in agreement.  
"An' what do we do if we find creatures there?" one called out above the rest.  
"Kill them," Rikar said plainly, "but let a few escape. Make sure they know my name." The soldiers fell silent.  
"King Faernor and the other commanders told us we shouldn't kill for no reason," one of the soldiers said.

The other soldiers looked at each other in shock. Somebeast speaking out against Rikar was extremely uncommon. The crowd parted as Rikar walked slowly forward and stopped in front of the speaker. He, too, was a fox. Rikar recognized him from some of the training sessions he had observed while choosing his forces. The youth was barely old enough to join the army, but was extremely skilled in both swordplay and archery. He also showed great potential as a soldier. Many said he would someday be a commander. This was why Rikar chose him for the Mossflower voyage.

"We shouldn't kill without reason," Rikar said, "is that what you believe also, Kiiryan?"  
"Yes, sir," the young fox replied quietly. For a moment, it looked like Rikar would just leave it at that. Suddenly, he struck Kiiryan with a hard blow to the head. The young soldier went crashing onto the deck.

"King Faernor isn't here! This army is under _my _command! You follow _my_ orders!" Rikar roared. He put one foot on Kiiryan's chest, pinning him to the deck.  
"If we are going to take over the red fortress, my name needs to be feared throughout the land! To make that happen, we will kill those who get in our way! You're going to be one of those who go ashore. If there is anybeast there, _you _are going to kill at least_ one _of them! If you don't, _you _will be left behind to rot with the flies. Understood?"  
Kiiryan nodded fearfully, "Yes sir."  
"Good," Rikar said. He released Kiiryan and began walking back to his cabin.  
"Decide among yourselves who will go ashore," he called back.

The soldiers stayed still until Rikar was inside his cabin. When he had gone, a tall, middle aged ferret stepped forward and helped Kiiryan to his feet.  
"You should not have spoken, garçon."  
"Oui, Dareau, I know," Kiiryan said.  
"I m going wit you to de shore. Who else is coming, eh?" Dareau said, putting his arm around Kiiryan.

Kiiryan smiled. Dareau was like a father figure to the younger soldiers. Many looked up to him, and Kiiryan was glad to have Dareau on his side.

The group going to the shore consisted of Kiiryan, Dareau, and eight other soldiers who were close followers of Rikar. They would make sure that Kiiryan would kill somebeast.

The group jumped into the shallows as the small boat scraped the sandy bottom. They hauled it further onto the land so it wouldn't float away.  
"We should split up," suggested a weasel name Avare, "one group search les cavernes, de other go up de cliffs into de forest. Le jeune renard will be wit me."

Kiiryan, Dareau, and Avare were in the cave searching group with two rats.  
"You 'ad better 'ope we don't run into anyone, garcon," Dareau muttered to Kiiryan, "Dese tree are très close to commandant Rikar. Dey would likely 'old down a beast for you to cut 'is 'ead off, an' dey would be de first to tell le commandant if you do not kill."  
Kiiryan nodded. He was too nervous to say anything.

The first three caves that were searched were completely empty. Nearly all the rest held only remnants of belongings. Broken dishes here, cooking tools there, a dingy old doll that had long been forgotten by its owner.

One large cave had what appeared to be a fire pit, long ago filled in with sand. Another was the home of broken bows, arrows, and spears, as well as rusted, brittle swords and daggers.

"I t'ink many many saisons 'ave passed since dese caves were lived in," Dareau said.  
"Oui," Avare agreed, "We go back to de boat. Wait for de rest." As they filed out of the cave, one of the rats rudely bumped Kiiryan.  
"You were lucky ziss time, renard. Next time, maybe not."

It was not a long wait at the boat before the other group returned, also without sighting any living creatures. They slowly rowed back to the ship. Once they were aboard, Grondil sent them to make their report to Rikar.

They stood side by side in a line in Rikar's cabin.  
"Did you find anything?" he asked.  
"Non, commandant. Les cavernes were deserted," Avare replied.  
"All we found in the forest were some fruit trees and berry bushes, sir. Oh, we did come across a stream. It's good, clean water." A big stoat reported.  
"Good, we're beginning to run low on drinking water," Rikar said. He nodded to his soldiers, "You're dismissed."

They saluted, and left the room. Kiiryan let out a sigh of relief that Rikar had not said anything to him. Rikar followed them out, and called his army together on the deck of the ship.  
"We're going to bring the ship in as far as we can. We're all going ashore, and Ludovic," Rikar gestured to the stoat who had reported the forest findings, "is going to lead us to fruit trees and a stream. We'll restock supplies and rest. Tomorrow, we'll continue to Mossflower."

* * *

_**So, in case nobody figured it out, the Northern soldiers are speaking French. Their country is slightly based off Canada - Up North, generally cold, and people speak french. So I decided that the majority of Rikar's army at the very least understands french. Rikar himself does not usually speak french, but he does understand it. Also some soldiers have heavier accents than others. **_

_**Anyhoo, please read and review, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!  
MarbleTabby**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone who is still reading this! Sorry it's been so long! I have had a bunch of chapters written, but not on the computer, and I never got the chance to type them out. I really really really wanted to update so many times, but when you have a semester with Pre-Cal AND Physics AND Chemsitry, it's really hard to find time for something that isn't homework. Anyways, Sorry again!**

**Oh, and I also made a few teensy changes to chapters 1 and 2, Just to help make a few things make sense. They're probably not even noticable.**

* * *

At the otter camp on the riverbank, it was like a miniature hullabaloo. There was music and dancing, and games. Nobeast from the Stormriver or Rainwake clans really knew why that night's supper had turned into a party, but nobeast questioned it. They were all up for a good time.

Activity ceased as the cooks brought out the giant fish that Pippin and Theo had caught. It had been roasted in a makeshift stone oven with onions, potatoes, and hotroot. Accompanying the dish was an enormous cauldron of shrimp and hotroot soup.

Otters scrambled to get in line for their supper. There was more than enough to go around, but nobeast wanted to wait to get a taste of the delicious looking spread.

Pippin and Theo sat with Vanthur and Garad.  
"Are we heading out early tomorrow?" Theo asked his father.  
"Aye, as early as we can make it," Vanthur replied, "If we keep a good pace, we should make it to the sea in a couple of days." Garad looked at the sky.  
"It's beginning to cloud over, I think we may get some rain tonight."  
Vanthur looked up too. "Perhaps, but that won't hinder us too much"

The two young otters grinned at each other in anticipation. Only a few days until the biggest celebration of the season!

.::.

Among Rikar's crew, the mood was also high. The Northern Army was glad to be on land again, if only for a short while.

Water barrels were hauled to the river to be filled. Nets and baskets were quickly filled with fresh fruits and berries. Kiiryan, working near Dareau, was almost able to forget about his incident on the ship. But only almost. He could feel the eyes of Rikar's close followers watching him. It was as if they were waiting for him to mess up again. Dareau could see this too. As soon as he caught Kiiryan's eye, Dareau gave a wide grin.  
"Don't worry, this will all be forgotten when we get into Mossflower." Kiiryan forced a smile.  
"I hope you're right, Dareau," he said.

Once the supplies were back on the ship, the soldiers gathered below decks to await the delicious meal that would surely come from their new stock. Barrels of grogs and ales were tapped, and the soldiers broke into their groups of companions.

Kiiryan sat at a table with Dareau, and a group of younger soldiers. Dareau was telling a story of a war from seasons passed. Kiiryan was only half listening. He kept catching snippets of conversation from other tables.  
"...Too young to be 'ere..."  
"...Should still be in training..."  
"...Don't know why one dat young is chosen for un voyage_..._"  
"... Stupid mistakes. 'E will be killed..."  
"... Can not believe 'e said dat..."

_Everything will be forgotten by Mossflower. Yeah, sure Dareau. Whatever you say._

Kiiryan turned his attention back to his own table, suddenly aware that somebeast had been talking to him.  
"What was that, Jesper?" he asked. The young rat next to him grinned.  
"Not even listening to de story, eh? What I said was, what are you going to do if we 'ave to fight agin de woodlanders 'ere?" Kiiryan sighed.  
"If I have to, I will fight. But I hope that we do not.

* * *

**Reviews Please! Saying this again, only going to keep going if people like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, this thing is super short. It's just sort of like a transition type thinger.**

* * *

While his soldiers ate and drank, Rikar consulted with Grondil.  
"Ze wind 'as shifted, commandant. It is a good direction. If we choose to sail to la rivière tonight, we will be in ze country Mossflower much sooner." Grondil said. Rikar opened the window of his cabin to feel the wind. It blew through the room, flipping papers and charts on the small table. Rikar closed the window and turned back to Grondil.  
"We sail tonight. Tell the crew." Picking up a cloak, and draping it around him, the fox commander exited the room. He walked to the front of the vessel and looked down at the water below. The wind swirled his cloak around him. This wind and this water would carry them to Mossflower.

Grondil hurried down the short steps to the lower deck where the soldiers were. Reaching the bottom, he rang a bell attached to the wall. The room fell silent, their attention on the weasel.  
"Les plans ont changé! Nous avançons à Mossflower cette nuit!"

The soldiers hurried to gather cloaks and hoods, and get onto the upper deck to manage the sails. While eager to reach Mossflower and Redwall, they were not fond of the idea of working on the deck all night. Still, nobody wanted to be the last on deck.

The rain started soon after. It wasn't a hard rain at first, just enough to make everything on the ship slippery and hard to work with. Driving through the cold and wet, the Northern army moved closer to Mossflower. Pushing through the cold and wet, the Northern Army moved closer to Mossflower.  
"Keep a sharp eye for the river!" Rikar called above the wind.  
"Heh. Don't know 'ow anyone could see anyt'ing t'ru de rain," Jesper muttered to Kiiryan.  
"Watch what you say!" the big stoat, Ludovic, was suddenly with them. "I don't like this any more than you do, but if you're going to complain, don't do it there you can be heard. Especially you," he gestured to Kiiryan, "You're already in trouble for your words."

The two younger soldiers clamped their mouths shut, and worked through the rain in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, again, short.**

* * *

The otters retired just before the rain started. Had they not been eager to get to the Hullabaloo, the evening's activities would have continued long into the night.

Pippin lay awake in the tent she shared with her aunt. The rain pattered on the sides of the tent, and on the ground outside. It wasn't the rain keeping her awake, though. Nor was it the thoughts of the upcoming celebration. She wasn't sure what it was. Just some voice in the back of her mind saying "Don't go to sleep".

Theo had the same voice in his head. He tossed and turned while his parents, on the other side of the tent, slumbered in silence.

.::.

Rikar's ship had found the river. They had nearly sailed right past it, but a sharp-eyed crewbeast spotted it at the last moment. They were making their way against the current, but the wind was still with them. Good progress was being made.

Deep into the night they were still moving forward. The rain was falling harder, but Rikar was determined to get as far as possible with the good wind. It shifted again just after midnight.  
"Alright, we've made it far enough tonight!" Rikar called out. "Put out the anchors. We'll stay here until morning."

The entire crew let out a sight of relief. Grondil hurried over and whispered something into the commander's ear. An evil looking grin spread across the fox's face. He looked back at his soldiers making their way back below decks.  
"Stop where you are! There's one more thing for tonight. I've just been informed that there's a camp just ahead on the riverbank. This is our chance to get some loot and information. Or just to have a bit of fun."

.::.

Weariness finally got the best of Theo, and he slowly drifted off to sleep. But only for a few moments. He was jerked awake by the sound of screaming. Grabbing the short sword he always kept nearby, Theo bounded out of the tent, his father just ahead of him.

Outside was chaos. There were vermin everywhere, slaying otters and stealing. Half the camp was on fire. Otters of the warrior crews were taking a stand against the vermin. Everyone was screaming.

Theo tried to focus on his father roaring out orders.  
"Hold them back, crew! Worry about the fires later! Theo!" Vanthur grabbed his son's arm. "Theo, I need you to find all the young ones and get them away from here."  
"But..." Theo began.  
"Don't argue with me! Get them as far away as you can. Go upstream, these look like pirates, they've likely got a ship and were coming this way from the sea. I'll send a group to find you before midday."  
Theo nodded and swallowed nervously. "What if we're waiting past midday?"  
Vanthur shook his head "I hoped you wouldn't see that possibility. If that happens, you need to continue to the Hullabaloo. Find Danagar Seablade, of the sea otters. Tell him what happened, he'll know what to do. Then, I want you all to be under the charge of Erren, Skipper of Redwall." Vanthur embraced his son in a quick hug. "I know you won't let me down. Now go!"

Father and son set out in opposite directions, Vanthur to join his warriors, and Theo to carry out his father's orders. He kept inside the bushes at the edge of the camp, trying to get to the area where he knew many of the families with young ones were. Across the camp, he could see his father, swinging his great battle sword, defending his clan against the vermin raiders.

A weasel was attacking a young otter just a short distance away from Theo. He crashed through the bushes, sword at the ready. Before he had covered half the distance, the weasel was on the ground, dead. The otter turned and faced Theo, wielding two long knives.  
"Pippin!" he cried in relief. At least she was safe. Pippin lowered her knives.  
"Theo, what's going on?"  
"I don't know, but listen. We need to find everyone our age and younger, and bring them upstream where it's safe. My father told me to."  
Pippin nodded. "I've already got a group of dibbuns together and hiding. I'll pass the message along to anyone else I see."


	8. Chapter 8-random test, better to ignore

**_This is just a random test to see if I could publish things off of my iPhone. It will be deleted._**

RANDOM THOUGHTS

•My favourite smell is tractor  
•ET the inukshuk  
•Grass and gasoline  
•Pine trees  
•When does class start? We've been here for 10 minutes  
•gummy worms - tequila bottle story

March 7/13  
This poem makes me think of Charlie and the chocolate factory.


End file.
